Ciandri Starshade
Ciandri Starshade (Born August 2nd, 9725 P.S.) is a relatively young Priestess of Elune, currently serving in the kaldorei organization known as Dor Serrar. Please note that this page is currently under construction! = Appearance = Ciandri is noticeably shorter than the average kaldorei female, but she doesn't seem to realize it. Her posture is great and she walks with confidence. She also seems to be on the younger end of the adult spectrum, and while she definitely isn't above acting as such, she often displays great maturity, as well. Her skin is purple and her hair matches, though it is darker and a much more vibrant hue. It's worn long and generally loose, with tiny braids and loops to decorate. These are held in place with small silver beads, which match the plethora of earrings dangling from her long ears. One of these earrings, located in her left ear, looks a bit more expensive than the rest; being a small silver hoop encrusted in tiny azerothian diamonds, with a larger, finely cut primal diamond hanging from it in a tear drop shape. The earring is framed in silver, as well, and the design is very typical of kaldorei jewelry. Ciandri is also fond of silver bangles, having several around each wrist, and sometimes wearing some around her ankles if she decides to go barefoot or wear sandals. She tends to jingle when she moves, making any semblance of stealth impossible for her. As for clothing, it'd be a rare sight to find this woman in pants. That's not to say that she's scandalous; simply that Ciandri is most fond of wearing robes or long skirts. These clothes are also always finely tailored and very clean, barring some unfortunate adventuring circumstance. The fashion of these robes also tends to border on elegant, and she seems to prefer cool colors. = Personality = Ciandri's personality is hard to categorize. She can be quite contradictory, acting in the extremes at some times, while being rather demure in others. She's both a lover and a fighter, though she does tend toward mercy when it's a viable option (and sometimes even when it's not). She can be loud, she can be quiet; she can be immature or the embodiment sophisticated grace. It's not hard to observe a full array of emotions and behaviors while around Ciandri on a regular basis, though at least most of the time, they're positive ones. This Priestess can experience despair as well as any other individual, and has indeed hit hard times before in her past. However, she remains quite optimistic. She searches for the good in life and in people, and while sometimes it opens her up to harsh disappointment, this attitude manages to keep her afloat even in her darkest of hours. Despite her affiliation to the Sisterhood of Elune, Ciandri is also moderate in her spiritual presence. She's respectful of those that do not wish to hear of the Goddess, while helping those that do without missing a step. Elune's will guides her morals and her teachings do reflect in many of her actions, but Ciandri is not one to push her beliefs onto others. Her occupation as a Priestess is not the defining feature of her character, even though it is close to her heart. In addition, even though Ciandri is rather young for her race, she also seems to have an incredibly strong maternal instinct. It tends to manifest in many forms, from doting on helpless people, going out of her way to nurture pets and various other wildlife, to her innate need to comfort and entertain young children. This extends to more than just her own recently adopted daughter, and caring for orphans seems to be a critical weakness of hers. = History = Ciandri is only 307 years old, making her a rather young adult in kaldorei society. Due to such, she lacks the depth of history that many of her kind seem to have, but she still manages to take pride in all that she's accomplished this far, while quietly accepting all that she's lost. Childhood WIP Early Adulthood WIP Recent Years WIP = Skill Sets & Hobbies = WIP = Family & Friends = WIP Category:Sisterhood of Elune Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Dor'Serrar